1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic account generation system and printer therefor, and more particularly, to a computer network system that can automatically print Internet user access authentication information and enable new users to connect to the Wireless Area Network (WAN) from any place by just entering their Internet user access authentication information.
2. Background of the Related Art
Wireless network technology is becoming widely used, and many enterprises and public buildings, such as international airports, hotels and coffee shops are implementing the technology to provide wireless Internet services to consumers. Users only need to use their own notebook computers or PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), and rent the wireless network interface card or subscribe to the service to connect to the wireless network. They can then access the Internet world for e-mail, on-line games, personal financial information, news, etc. Thus, network resources can be accessed at any time and from any place.
However, wireless Internet access services are mostly provided by specific Internet service suppliers in such manner that a full package includes hardware and software. Login accounts, passwords and user's configuration data for Internet access are also available for sale at the counters of shops or cybercafes where users frequent. Hence, the outlets offering wireless Internet access services have to share their gains with the Internet service suppliers. In this way, they cannot completely profit from the wireless Internet access services they provide inside their outlets. If small-scale shops install similar wireless area network on their own and maintain the related Internet access services, then these lead to a lot of technological and operating obstacles. In other words, most of the shops do not have enough budget to hire special employees that possess the knowledge and skills in Internet technology required for the maintenance and administration of a wireless Internet access service. Moreover, they are unable to manage the complicated data involved with Internet access and calculate fees according to the on-line time for the wireless Internet access service for users who may go to the shops at any time.
In summary, it is important for Internet service enterprises nowadays to provide a system that can effectively manage wireless Internet access services and increase the competitiveness of Internet access service shops or cybercafes.